Everytime
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: A songfic. See if you can guess the two characters, they are revealed at the end. Oneshot.


**_Well, to be perfectly honest i wasnt very happy with my last story, so i decided to do this one quickly. It is a songfic and the s_****_ong is Everytime by Britney Spears._**

**_I would really like your opinions on this especially after my last story._**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me _

Sat on the push red window seat, she looked through the glass upon the magnificent garden that lay ahead at least 15ft below her. Perfectly sculptured hedges shaped into such creatures as dragons and hippogriffs. The grass was always trimmed neatly to a short height and the flowers always looked bright and alive. She had persuaded her husband to only grow muggle plants in their garden; tulips, daisies, poppies, violets, lilies and so many different kinds and colours of roses. He _used_ to call her his English rose because of her pale complexion, but no one could match him for his porcelain skin. That nickname never left his lips anymore. They barely ever spoke, never mind exchanged pleasantries. She tried her hardest to get his attention. She would dress up in expensive gowns, spend time on her hair and make up. She would even prepare his favorite meals to try and impress him, all to no avail. When they had first met, he would lavish her; buy her beautiful jewellery and lovely smelling perfumes. He would kiss her so passionately she thought she was going to melt. Now, the only thing he ever handed her was the post in the mornings or her book if she asked for it. Sometimes she felt as though he didn't love her anymore.

She needed him so much. He had no idea what was going on with her life at the moment. Two of her best friends were going through one of the toughest divorces she had ever seen. Her husband wasn't a huge fan on her choice in friends, she knew. But what was going on was upsetting her and he didn't seem to notice. None of her friends ever had time for her anymore. They were all grown up, dealing with their own lives many of them had children to deal with now. She had always wanted to start a family. Even as a little girl she had dreamed of having three children. Two girls and little boy. She had wanted to call one Luna, after a great friend she had made at Hogwarts, her old school. Another called Dixie, after her muggle best friend from back home. And the little boy she wanted to let her husband name. He was always very creative when doing that sort of thing, people would think him wacky with some of the things he came out, but she thought he was talented. She could imagine it now. The five of them in the garden, her reading one of her books, and the children playing with their loving father. All five of them were laughing at him rolling around pretending his children had cursed him with their wands, which were actually small twigs taken from a nearby oak tree. She snapped out of her daydream at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

_  
I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
_

She turned around swiftly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her now elusive lover. The footsteps walked right past her door into the study next door. That's where he spent most of his time now, working, either at the Ministry or at home. She wished he would stop working and spend some time with her once in a while. But he always explain to her that he was too close to his goal to stop now. If she ever asked what his goal was, he would tell her it was none of her business and walk away again. Walking away from her, that's the only thing people ever seemed to do to her nowadays.

_  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby _

She stood up slowly and looked through the glass once more. Dark and stormy rain clouds were gathering above their house. The wind was starting to pick up and made a howling noise, as if a centaur was being killed, as it flew past the window. She undid both latches at the top and bottom of the windows and let them fly open. The panes were banging loudly and violently against the cold grey stone walls. The heavens opened as she did so and the rain came pounding down, hitting the hard stone paving below her.

_  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
_

She stepped onto the red cushioned seat and stood at the open window. The wind was getting harsher now, feeling as though it was slicing her skin as it swept past her. The rain too, was getting heavier. It jumped as it hit the floor and rose part way back up again. She stepped onto the window ledge this time. Her bare toes hanging over the edge, looking down onto the ground. The window bashed against the wall again, giving her a fright and almost making her fall. She heard footsteps again, although faster this time, definitely coming towards the room. She heard the doorknob being ratted and turned. _Too bad its locked_ she thought. Suddenly there was a tremendous crash as the mahogany door was knocked down by the force of her husbands shoulder.

_  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away _

She turned around quickly to see his face, making sure it was him that had come to see her. As she did so, she lost her balance and slipped on the wet windowsill. She started to fall out of the window, her legs crippling underneath her. But she wasn't scared. She saw her husbands pale complexion become even whiter as she fell. He was running towards her, but it was too late. She was already half way down.

"I love you Draco." She shouted up at him. Her legs and arms flailing madly as if she was trying to catch onto something. But she couldn't, she was surrounded only by air on either side of her and above. Below her lay the cold paving stones.

"Hermione!" he yelled reaching out his hand towards her, but what use would that do?

There was a sudden almighty thud and a crack and everything went dark for her. The rain was pouring down on top of her, soaking her clothes and brown 'angel' curls. The last thing she heard was a shout coming from her bedroom window.

"I love you too."

And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

* * *

**Its a sad ending I know. But it came to me whilst listening to the song. Please review, it would mean a lot.**

**-armsaroundmyneck.**


End file.
